Theme Song
by odevine1
Summary: Into every life there comes a theme song. The Crew of Serenity is no different... I hate summaries. REALLY BAD AT IT!
1. Wash

A/N: this theme song thing has been running around in my head for a while. I may do multiple stories for the same characters. SO anything you think would be cool let me know. Or song ideas…**please. **I will have at least one fic per character, promise, but it may take me a while.

Feedback: I'm pretty new to this, so constructive only pretty please….

__

Lyrics "speaking" "YELLING" *thinking* (okay its pretty duh stuff, but I live in the boonies, and yes, I **do **know people who would not know the difference.)

Lyrics from N'Sync (No wisecracks) song Space Cowboy

****

DISCLAIMER: I JUST PLAY HERE!!! If you recognize it, it isn't mine. 

Into Every Life there comes a theme song. Firefly Crew are no different.

I Love Flying…

I love flying. The only thing that could ever rival it is my wife. I am fascinated by the stars. They turn and spin and man has always wondered what was beyond them. Even on Earth that was… I really can't imagine being planet bound without the hope of ever going beyond the stars that you know. I have to. I have to see the next starfeild, its never quite the same. Yeah most of the black is charted now, but then again being charted didn't mean that it was tamed or settled. Simon was talking about something called the wild west and cowboys at dinner a few nights ago. I guess that's what we are, cowboys. Space cowboys. -Wash

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wash liked certain things about being dirtside. Or more accurately he enjoyed DOING certain things dirtside. And since he wasn't getting to do any of them right now He REALLY wanted to be airborne, because that would mean that Zoë was safely back aboard Serenity and he could stop worrying. He always worried when she and Mal were out on a job. They should be back soon. And he was standing waiting for them. 

If you wanna Fly ,come and take a ride

Take a space ride with the cowboy, baby.

If you wanna Fly ,come and take a ride

Take a space ride with the cowboy, baby.

Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay

Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo

Why was that little bit of that stupid song in his head? They had…"come across" A stash of earth music recordings and between him and Kaylee they had rigged something to play them. That song had kinda made sense to him. Being about flying and all. Then Simon, being so smart had filled them all in on what a cowboy was. Then it made all kinds of sense. He was that space cowboy and it didn't take a genius to figure that whatever that "why-yi" stuff was. He felt like yelling out too when he had pulled off some kind of crazy maneuver.

"WASH!" His name sounded out. "THEY"RE BEIN FOLLOWED WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE FAST!" Kaylee was yell at him on her way to the engine room She and Simon had been manning the radio in case something went …wrong, After all Murphy's law was alive and well and nothing EVER went according to plan.

Perfect.

__

Boom and never let you try to stop me

Born to fly high, up to the top see

Nothing to fear, no doubts and no tears,

"KAYLEE!!!" Wash yelled into the intercom. "ON MY MARK…..THREE…TWO… *ohgodohgodohgod…if I can't to the mark soon I'm gonna loose control and being caught will be the LEAST of our Problems*…MARK" 

They had done this once….

Damn….They had done it again…

"I love flying."

__

And you can either get scared or get prepared

Against all odds I bet you never would have dared

To make these moves and take flight like me.

"Baby, you scare the hell outta me sometimes with those crazy maneuvers. You know that right?" His very beautiful, very sexy, very naked wife said as they were laying in bed. 

"Call it even. Some of the scrapes you , Mal and Jayne find your way into…well I worry." He smiled and kissed her temple. "Still you know the only thing I love more than flying?"

Of course she did. But she loved to hear the words anyway.

"What?" SHe grinned.

"You" 

"THen take me flying again…you're very good at it…."

How could he resist ? 

God I love flying….


	2. The cannot even begin to fathom Zoe

Hi all! Part 2 in my theme song series…enjoy. Please review….pretty, pretty please….

Lyrics "speaking" "YELLING" thinking (okay its pretty duh stuff, but I live in the boonies, and yes, I **do **know people who would not know the difference.)

A/N: Sorry it took so long, My life is kinda crazy right now.

****

DISCLAIMER: I JUST PLAY HERE!!! If you recognize it, it isn't mine.

Premise: Into Every Life there comes a theme song. Firefly Crew are no different.

They Cannot Even Begin to Fathom….

Why do people always assume that a woman who can take care of herself either hates men or is a complete bitch? My husband would probably disagree on both accounts. Of course, whoever said being a bitch was a bad thing. Of course, people think that the word bitch sums it all up. Not even close. Even if I am a bitch, I am also so much more. Those mindless, Idiots cannot even fathom… -Zoë Warren

-----------------------------------------------------------

__

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
Zoë walked down the corridor between the crew's quarters and the bridge. She sighed to herself smiling a little. He must think I'm deaf… Jayne could be the biggest gorram idiot in the 'verse, but he was good with a gun and was loyal enough while you were payin' him. But he had a really bad habit of having a **very** limited view of women. Whore, sister, and bitch. Those where his three archetypes. And he was very vocal about which group she belonged to at the moment.

The door to the bridge opened and she walked in to see her husband doing something with the navigation. He turned and grinned at her.

"Hey, Lover."

-----------------------------

__

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint

Two shots, two down. "Captain, why do these people think its okay to shoot at us all the time? Don't they know that's not nice?"

" 'Parently not, Zoë. I came here to do business. SO I'm taking my money and leaving your goods like good businessmen do. And if you hadn't shot at me and my crew, you and your men would have remained bullet free. I may have business this way again but I have the money for my troubles so our business is finished and I ain't gonna come looking for you. But attack my crew again and you won't be doing business with anyone ever again, dong-ma?"

"Think he believed you, sir?" Zoë asked when they were out of earshot. "You know its always funny when you do that, Mal. Does it make you feel dangerous?" She grinned at Mal and continued her teasing on the way back to Serenity. He even joined into the spirit and teased her back a bit.

"Don't forget we promised the Shepherd to give his slice to that mission," Zoë said quietly. "Not like they weren't in need of it." She left the rest unsaid. Even Jayne had felt a little bit bad for those people and…Well, Jayne felt for someone but him. That was a rare enough occasion to say it all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

I do not feel ashamed

"He's a good man but I still don't get what makes you two work. You do, I hope. Please tell me its not just because He was the only guy that wasn't Jayne and me available, because you and Jayne, well you'd kill him… and me well we have nothing there…." Zoë stopped turned and looked at Mal with one eyebrow arched, "Ok so pretend I didn't say all that. But could you **not** make that much noise when you two…. Even the Doc and River heard." Mal finished lamely.

Zoë gave Mal her patented you-must-have-left-your-brain-behind-this-morning look turned and moved toward the mess, her crewmates and her husband leaving Mal with her reply "Not possible, sir. He's very, **very** good at what he does, whatever he does."

Mal's jaw dropped and his face turned red. HAS SHE **NO** SHAME?!?!?__

--------------------------------------------------------

__

I'm your hell,

I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
So take me as I am  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man…

He has no clue that he amazes me with what he deals with as my husband. He really doesn't I put him through hell with every mission and he doesn't blink and eye. He still worries, now more than ever, but…never says anything. Doesn't try to change me and we've gotten past the jealous of Mal insanity. Who would have guessed that the funny looking guy the pilot the one that **doesn't** go out on the missions, would be one of the stronger men on board? Funny how things work that way. Hell I never really expected to make it through the war, and here I am married (and Oh the comments I can imagine if some of the people in my past knew about that) with a one year old who is just as beautiful as I knew he would be. God, I'm…what word covers this? The shepherd would say blessed. I guess that's as good a word as any.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
when you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover

Simon asked me a question the other day as we watched Kaylee and Wash play cards (I still can't believe that he finally got around to marrying her. She's even starting to show a little. She's so happy.). He asked if there was anything I would have changed. If I could have my life another way would I want it? I told him "_You know I wouldn't want it any other way."_


	3. Walk or Crawl Inara

__

Lyrics "speaking" "YELLING" thinking (okay its pretty duh stuff, but I live in the boonies, and yes, I **do **know people who would not know the difference.)

A/N: For Neroli who always reviews for me.

****

DISCLAIMER: I JUST PLAY HERE!!! If you recognize it, it isn't mine.

Premise: Into Every Life there comes a theme song. Firefly Crew are no different.

Song lyrics are from _She Walked Away_ by Barlow Girl

Walk or Crawl

I could have stayed. I could have had the kind of life every companion dreams of having. Every Companion except me. I just left it all behind. I walked away. Do I regret it? Sometimes. Would I do anything differently? No. There are times in life where you must choose: walk or crawl. I walked. -Inara

-------------------------------------------------

__

She couldn't take one more day

Home was more a prison now

She was packing. Quietly. I have to leave kept echoing in her mind over and over. The most important part of being a Companion to her was the right to choose. He wasn't going to give her a choice. I do **not** choose to be bound to him, to be his. If the others knew…They don't need to know. He couldn't threaten them all. If I go then no one will get hurt.

---------------------------------------------------

__

And through her tears she laughed

Its time to kiss the past goodbye.

All the things I love. All the places I know. I wish it didn't have to be this way…

Inara turned off the lights, stepped out of her rooms, and began walking down the hall. The tears began to slide down her cheeks. She began to smile at the all the memories of her time here. She laughed and said goodbye to her home.

She found transport off world and didn't look back.

----------------------------------------------------

__

She walked away

Couldn't say why she was leaving

She walked away

She left all she had believed in

She walked away.

Well, Serenity isn't exactly what I was looking for. But the crew is nice enough. The captain is an ass, but that will help keep things from becoming complicated, especially since he's already been informed that I will not be trading services with him…yes, this should be just fine.

She sat down at the cortex and began her message "Chelle, I can't tell you why I left, but if you need me There is a code so no one can read it unless I want them to do so…"

-----------------------------------------

__

Not a day goes by

For the ones she left behind

They're always asking why

And thoughts of her consume their minds.

Chelle Sat in Inara's rooms. The simple note Inara had left her telling her to keep an eye on her cortex was so empty so devoid of Inara's usual style of writing. Inara wasn't telling her something…something important. Chelle looked around one more time tears forming in her eyes.

"Why?" Even her whisper seemed to echo in a room that had once been as alive as its occupant. What could have driven her to this? What could have made her this desperate? Why did she leave me stuck here? She knew this wasn't my choice, that I had no say.

In her own rooms Chelle checked her messages. Inara's familiar voice floated inter her room "Chelle, I can't tell you why I left, but if you need me There is a code so no one can read it unless I want them to do so…"

The message continued telling Chelle that she had her freedom she had accomplished what was necessary in order to gain her freedom. Chelle's jaw dropped. She didn't forget about me…

The next message was from Jacob asking her to run away with him. Now she was free. He said, "Your friend Inara told me to ask you to _please come home_"

Chelle didn't even pack.

Inara smiled at the message she received. Chelle had gone back to her Jacob. I guess I am just a romantic after all.

--------------------------------------------

Inara's eyes snapped open., only slightly disturbing her bed partner.

She hadn't dreamt about that night in ages. And since when was that dream set to music? Her thoughts drifted to the coded box and the message she had received just yesterday. Chelle had sent Inara a picture of her second child. She made sure to let Inara know that she was happy. "I'm happy for you mei-mei."

Inara turned and looked at the man in her bed. Mal reached out for her in his sleep and muttered " 'Nara?" She let his arms draw her to him. And snuggled into his arms. What was the end of that song? Oh, yeah.

"The choice is yours alone now,

Tell me how this story ends"

Inara sang the words softly. And answered it Just like this. She snuggled further into her husbands arms kissed his jaw and drifted off to dream. This time about the future.


End file.
